1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in International Class A63F and U.S. Class 273 Subclass 138R and relates to INDOOR GAMES and CHANCE DEVICES wherein the invention provides coin ruminant slot machine games comprising a plurality of slot machines, back feeders, blockaders, and a belt conveyer. The slot machines are coupled respectively with the back feeders, and the back feeders are coupled respectively with the blockaders. The slot machines are located above the belt conveyer, the back feeders are located below the belt conveyer, and the blockaders are located over a lower belt of the conveyer. The slot machines discharge the coins onto an upper belt of the conveyer, the back feeders feed the coins back up to the slot machines and the belts of the conveyer, and the blockaders move down on the lower belt to take the coins off of the belt into the back feeders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous slot machine games have been controlled by charging the coins or tokens by hand so that many troubles have occurred in playland management as the number of games increase. The slot machine games according to this invention are under group control by a coin ruminant automatic system which overcomes the former defects.